


Distance

by captainpeaches



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpeaches/pseuds/captainpeaches
Summary: Stephen must go protect the sanctum now that there is no protector. Will he ever see you again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea since the movie came out. Enjoy!

Tears trickled down your face. “Please don’t go.”

Stephen gently cupped your face in his hands and brushed his thumb over your cheek. “I’m sorry, (Y/N). I’m needed elsewhere.” He hugged you close to his chest. “Please don’t cry. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

You looked up at the sorcerer with puffy red eyes. “Do you promise?”

“You have my word.”

He held you once more. You listened to his heartbeat closely in an attempt to engrave its sweet sound in your mind forever.

Stephen slowly released his arms from around you. He slipped on his Sling Ring and conjured a portal leading to the Sanctum Sanctorum. You observed the sparking golden ring with sorrow.

“I must go now.” Stephen took your hand in his. “I love you, (Y/N).”

You pressed a kiss onto his lips. “I love you too.”

He turned to the portal and stepped inside. Stephen blew you a kiss and closed the golden circle, leaving you to cry alone in your apartment.

 

~ one year later ~

 

Stephen stretched out his arms as the Cloak of Levitation secured itself around him. Today was the day that the sorcerer would finally come back to visit you again. He hated the fact that it took him this long to have some free time, but he knew that he needed to protect the sanctum at all costs.

He could hardly wait to have you back in his arms. He anxiously casted the portal to your apartment out in front of him. He took a deep breath, adjusted the Eye of Agamotto and stepped through.

Your apartment was dark which didn’t surprise the sorcerer supreme. It was ten at night so he assumed that you were asleep. He crept his way to your bedroom.

When he pushed the white door open, Stephen noticed that you were absent from your bed.

“(Y/N)?”

As if on cue, the front door to your apartment was unlocked. He hid in your room. His heart warmed when he heard your laugh. He couldn’t believe that he was moments away from seeing you again.

“I’ll see you soon,” a male voice spoke.

Stephen froze.

“Sounds good,” you replied and kissed your boyfriend goodbye.

The sorcerer quietly gasped. “I’m too late.” He walked over to your nightstand and pulled something out of his pocket.

When you walked into your room to change into your pajamas. You took out your earrings and placed then on your nightstand. Your blood ran cold when you found a red rose on it. An ‘S’ was written by it on a sticky note.

“Stephen?”

Little did you know, he was long gone.


	2. Distance part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen returns.

“Stephen!” Your fingers began to lose their grasp on the muddy cliff. “Help me!”

The sorcerer freed himself from his enemy’s hold, tearing off the Cloak of Levitation in the process. “Hold on just a little bit longer, (Y/N)!” he called.

As soon as he extended his arm, you slipped and began to decline to your death. With the cloak missing from around his neck, there was no way that he could rescue you.  
x  
Stephen shot up from his bed in a cold sweat. Ever since he came back from leaving that rose, he had been submitted to nightmares of him not being able to save you every single night. The last he visited you was a little bit over two weeks ago.

He pressed the home button on his phone and the device displayed the time. Midnight. It was still eight at night where you lived.

The sorcerer sighed as he buried his face in his clammy hands. He hated the fact that he wasn’t with you to protect you. Sure you had a boyfriend that could do that duty for him, but Stephen highly doubted that he was another sorcerer.

“It wouldn’t hurt to try,” he told himself as he peeled off his blanket and stood up.

He quickly got dressed and placed his Sling Ring around his finger. Since Stephen though that it would be impolite for him to create a portal leading to your room without your permission again, he created a portal that took him to the entrance of your apartment building.

After cloaking himself from the people out walking and driving, he flew to your window. Stephen knew its location by heart.

You were on your bed sobbing uncontrollably. Your boyfriend’s cruel words rang through your mind and there was no stopping them.

Stephen’s heart sank as he tapped on your window. You perked up and opened the window. Since he was still invisible, he flew into your bedroom without you noticing.

You shook your head when you realized that it was all in your head and shut the opening. When you turned, your (e/c) eyes met Stephen’s own.  


He grinned. “Hello, (Y/N)!" His smile quickly turned to a frown. "What’s the matter?”

“What the hell are you doing here?” you questioned. “Did you just say ‘screw it’ and forget about me? You could’ve texted me! I-”

“I know,” he interrupted, “and I never forgot about you.”

You glanced over to the single rose floating in its vase on your nightstand.

“I think you know that I didn’t too,” he continued. “You kept my rose.”

“Why didn’t you say hi when you were here last time?” More tears escaped from your puffy slits. “I waited for you every single day for a full year!”

“You were with your boyfriend when I came. I left right away because I could hear how happy you were with him. I realized that I was too late. I came here to check on you and you don’t look too well. I’m sorry for hurting you. I never meant to make you cry.” Stephen sighed. “I truly am sorry. I’ll leave now.”

“I’m not crying over you.” The sorcerer raised an eyebrow at your words. “Todd did this.”

Stephen was now beginning to fill with anger. “What happened?”

You answered him with a story with you receiving an ‘I love you’ text from your boyfriend. Of course you didn’t see it or the two missed calls because you were taking a shower. When you had called back, the insecure Todd accused you of cheating on him and that was why you couldn’t come to the phone. Even though you told him that you were only in the shower, he still proceeded to scream at you.

The sorcerer wrapped his arms around you. “I should’ve come sooner. I’ll try to visit once a week, twice if I’m available. I promise! I am so sorry that happened to you. You deserve way better.”

You pulled away and gazed into the orbs that had seen millions of alternate universes. “Stephen, I know we haven’t seen each other in so long, but I- I still love you. Todd doesn’t even come close to you.” You hugged his torso again. “I missed you so so much,” you sobbed.

“I love you too,” Stephen replied, his heart fluttering rapidly from your confession.

“I can’t stay apart from you anymore,” you told him. “It hurt to much the first time.”

He pressed a kiss to the top of your head. “Then we won’t be separated anymore. (Y/N), come with me. We can live in the sanctum or there are apartments nearby.

You grabbed his hand. “Let’s run away.”

Before Stephen could conjure a portal, there was a knock on your front door. When you answered. Todd was there with several boxes of assorted chocolate. You clenched your first.

“(Y/N), I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to yell. That was probably really stupid of me and-”

You cut him off. “It was stupid! You’ve been doing shit like this almost every week and this is the only time that you’ve ever actually apologized to me. We’re done.”

Todd slowly put the boxes in your arms with his shaking hands. “Please…” You admitted that you felt a little bit guilty for breaking his heart. Suddenly, Todd’s eyes moved to a location above your head. “W-who is this?”

“I’m the man who will break your jaw if you lay a single finger on (Y/N) again,” Stephen replied, followed by a polite smile. “Nice to meet you.”

After Todd left in defeat, you and Stephen went back to the sanctum. The two of you sat and ate the free chocolate with your new boyfriend’s cloak wrapped around you like a blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this part two! I will also be posting Infinity War related fanfiction starting MAY 11TH. THERE WILL BE SPOILERS. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that it was sad. I'm writing happier fics and hopefully post them soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
